marvelvscapcomfandomcom-20200223-history
Spider-Man
Character Info Spider-Man is a hero from the Marvel universe. Spider-Man is fast and agility type of character and the most usable character in the game. Spider-Man is the first character to have an ending without having any Capcom characters. Voice Actors Patrick Chilvers - Marvel Super Heroes, Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter, Marvel vs. Capcom 1-2 Armored Spider-Man An armored version of Spider-Man based on his comics armor. He's just like the original only that he jumps lower and only appeared in one game. Personality Peter Parker before he was bitten by a radioactive spider was a spineless, underwhelming, cowardly nerd who had unconditional respect for his uncle ben and aunt may when he needed confidence. Now, Peter has a heoric and self sacrificing outlook on life after his Uncle Ben died and uses his influence of "Great Power & Great Responsibilty" to use his powers and abilites for justice and peace. As Spiderman(and later on Peter in general), Spiderman normally cracks jokes and banters against enemies and people willing to ally with him in battle in accordance to his agilty and superhuman acrbobatic body. He sees situations as light hearted and confident as possible, and as a thrill seeker loves to play around and show off for people or foes to show his fun and daring side. Despite being somewhat cocky and carefree, Spiderman is very down to earth and mature for his character as he always uses his humor and devil may care actions to hide doubt and fear when facing foes stronger or as strong as him. Spiderman is also nerdy, super genius who uses wits and smarts to overwhelm his opponents and gain advantages in battles that bring fights and battles to his favor. Games Spider-Man has appeared in many games including his own but he has also appeared in Marvel Super Heroes: War of Gems as one of the heroes. I Gameplay Spider-Man is a shotokan, meaning that his move list is similar to Ryu's and Ken's. This is a good balance for both beginners and veterans due to his good speed and decent strength. His Web Ball is weaker than Ryu's Hadoken but has the added benefit of freezing the enemy, letting Spidey strike again. Another move you can use is his Web Swing, which functions similar to Ryu's Hurricane Kick. It has greater range but also some start up lag. His Spider Sting is similar to a Shroyokan and is good as an anti-aerial, and can string an extra attack to spike the enemy back to the ground. However, this can leave him vulnerable. Spider-Man also has another trick up his sleeve that Ryu doesn't, which is called the Web Throw. Spidey will shoot a web catching the enemy and swinging them around his head for damage. Trivia *Spider-Man has a secret costume in Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter. This is based off of the 'Spider Armor' from Web of Spider-Man #100 which was destroyed by the end of the issue. *Spider-Man's endings in Marvel vs. Capcom are the only ones to not feature Capcom characters. *In Spider-Man's endings, only Marvel heroes save the day. Capcom is not involved like the other endings. * His Marvel vs. Capcom ending is similar to the Maximum Carnage ending,as Venom becomes a hero and Spider-Man photographs himself and Venom in the picture and gives it to J.J. *Spider-Man is one of the most popular Marvel characters and is confirmed for Marvel vs Capcom 3. *The only ending were he appears with a Capcom character was in Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes.In this game, he photographs himself and Sakura for the Daily Bugle. *Deadpool and Dante are wisecracking, cocky and agile characters, but Spiderman is most likely the original pioneer for the concept. Spiderman is the original "Mouthy Super Hero" of the comics. Deadpool even claims he's a ripoff of Spiderman. Hyper Combos Ultimate web throw. Maximum Spider Sprites Category:Characters Category:MvC Characters Category:MvC2 Characters Category:Marvel Characters